Epidermolysis Bullosa Acquisita(EBA) is a chronic blistering disease of the skin involving the formation of autoantibodies against type VII collagen at the dermal-epidermal junction. Project goals include evaluation of the use of a novel immune modulation technique, extracorporeal photochemotherapy, for epidermolysis bullosa acquista, and autoimmune disease for which there is no good therapy and to investigate the effects of ECP on the activity of lymphocytes.